The Black Death
by NightOwl73
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian must find out why everyone in London is suddenly becoming extremely ill and dying as well as solve the problem. But things won't be that easy to solve even for Ciel and Sebastian. Will they be able to find out who is behind the disease? Could Ciel himself fall victim to it? Possible OOCness and maybe CielxSebastian in later chapters.Please review.
1. Chapter 1- Something amiss

Chapter 1- Something Amiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Ciel awoke with a yawn and stretched as he quickly glanced at the clock, which read exactly 11:00am... Wait, what? Sebastian was late. Very late, two hours late. He started to go through the phases of anger, irritation and lastly worry, much to his displeasure. Sebastian was never late, ever. As if sensing his thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Sebastian calmly walked into the room. Ciel's irritation returned, the worry forgotten "Where HAVE you been you were supposed to wake me up at 9:00am! 9:00am how difficult of an order is that to follow?"

Sebastian simply stood there, unfazed by his master's anger "My apologizes young master I was... Pre-occupied I won't let it happen again."

Ciel scoffed "Whatever I'm hungry just bring me my breakfast, though I suppose it will have to be brunch now." "And we WILL be discussing this incident later" He said pointlessly as Sebastian was walking out the door to fetch his breakfast.

A few minutes later there was another knock on Ciel's door. "Today's breakfast is omelet with earl grey, as for your schedule you have paperwork that must be completed and afternoon tea with Lady Elizabeth"

Ciel was immediately filled with dread at the last part of that sentence. He loved Lizzy, he really did, though she was more like a sister than a future he just couldn't deal with her "Cancel it, tell her I'm very busy."

Sebastian interjected, "Excuse me for saying this bocchan but it's quite rude of you to keep ignoring your fiancé. She is your future wife it's only proper that you spend time with her and you cause her great worry by evading her and always claiming that you have so much work to do".

Ciel glared at him and responded with "I didn't ask for your opinion I told you to do it so do it" Sebastian bowed, said "very well" and left.

~~~ Sebastian's POV (earlier that day)~~~

Something was wrong. As soon as I woke up I could smell it, a foul yet wonderful stench in the air; death. I concluded it wasn't coming from any specific center point. It was simply coming from everywhere. How unusual indeed, an investigation would have to be done. I woke up the other servants and gave them their orders for the day even though I would just have to fix everything they did later. Then I told them to let Ciel sleep, I didn't see any need in having him awake and demanding to know what I was up to, it was better to have him cranky for the rest of the day. It was time for me to take a trip into town, I grabbed my coat and walked out the door into the cold and rainy English weather.

Author's note:

Hello readers! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I've been reading fanfiction for a long time and wanted to see if I could write it as well. Feel free to point out any errors you see as i'm not the best at grammar. I hope you give this story a chance and continue to read ~~Night


	2. Chapter 2- A trip into town

Chapter 2- A trip into town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV (same day, still before Ciel awakes)-**

It didn't take very long to get into town, all I had to do was run there. I had always found it pathetic that humans could never get anywhere by themselves, they always rely on some kind of contraption or animal. As soon as I got into town the stench hit me twenty times harder than it had at the manor. Any weaker demon would have lost his control and gone on a mad hunt for a soul to consume, but I kept my control and sniffed along the streets. Even with my superior sense of smell I could not find any source, so I took to observing the humans. It seemed as if nothing was awry. Woman still gossiped arm in arm as they walked down the street, children had their faces glued to shop windows, refusing to move until their parent's had bought them whatever it has that had caught their attention and all the men were bragging about their latest achievements in either woman, hunting or money making. As I walked around it appeared that all the humans had regular heart beats and breathing rates. None of them seemed to be walking dead, and that left me with one option. I would have to see undertaker.

His shop was barren and empty as always, seemingly about to fall apart. When I entered I was expecting to find undertaker in a coffin or subjecting himself to some odd form of torture. But he was actually sitting at his desk looking at a large pile of papers, he didn't even look up when I walked in, I cleared my throat to get his attention. Surprise flashed across his face but he quickly recovered. "Why hello Sebastian, out and about without your owner today I see hehehe."

I ignored his remark and responded "I need information."

He smiled, "I know what information you seek, but are you willing to give me a first- rate laugh to receive it?" After I made undertaker laugh hysterically at the worst joke ever invented, he became serious. "I assume your here about the death in the air yes? Well all I can tell you is that something horrible is coming, and many people are going to lose their lives. The shinigami world is in an uproar about it, no one can figure out what it is. In the mean time I suggest you keep a close eye on your precious master hehehe."

I jumped at his words "What do you mean keep a close eye on him shinigami?"

He smiled at my discomfort and responded "Hehehe like I said many people are going to lose their lives and your precious master is just a small human child after all." I gruffly thanked undertaker and left with a heavy head.

Is there really a possibility that my young charge could be harmed by whatever is coming? As much as I hate to admit it I had grown fond of the young boy,he was not like every other human child on the planet. He was certainly an interesting one and his soul fascinated me. He had even become somewhat of a friend to me. This strange death phenomena would require further investigation. I could temporarily return to my world, but that would have to be a last resort. For now it's time to return to the manor to wake up Ciel, who would no doubt be grumpy. I will also have to tell him about everything i've learned, but that can wait until later in the day.

**-Author's note-**

**Hello everyone thank you for reading my story. I would like to point out that I also post this fan fiction on wattpad under the same user name so you know that it is not a copy I have put this same author's note on that site.~~Night**


	3. Chapter 3- A red sealed letter

Chapter 3- A red sealed letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Ciel's POV (Present time, After Ciel was woken up)-**

Apparently Sebastian's definition of "some paperwork to do" was piles worth of paperwork to fill out for funtom, tons of party invitations I would be denying and letters from people trying to convince me to go to meetings and sign business contracts. That bastard, I suppose this is supposed to be my punishment for avoiding Lizzy. Working so hard was making me hungry, at least it's almost tea time, but I'm craving something sweet and Sebastian has been trying to make me eat healthier recently, something about "Growing human boys needing lots of nutrition." I swear if he walks in here with some kind of strange vegetable platter I'm going to kill him. Speaking of killing him, I still need to talk to him about his tardiness this morning. Something is definitely going on that he's not telling me about. He's been strangely absent all day today and I haven't heard any yelling from him or screaming from the other servants. I heard a knock on my door, well speak of the devil.

I called for him to enter and in he walked with his cart. "Good afternoon bocchan I hope your work is coming along well. For today's snack I have made chocolate cheesecake drizzled in chocolate sauce and topped with strawberries paired with darjeeling tea."

"Very well" I responded "Oh and stay until I'm done eating I wish to speak to you." Sebastian nodded in compliance as I dug into my food. It was absolutely delicious - I could never find any food more pleasing to taste than his. All the while I was eating he stood to one side of the room looking smug at my enjoyment of his food, like he had won some kind of game. Well then, it was time to get down to business.

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I know he's going to lecture me about my tardiness this morning, he's always jumped at any sign of me making a mistake. That brat. But I also knew his lecture is just going to be a disguise for him to try figure out where exactly I was. Little does he know that I'm going to be the one doing the talking in this conversation. And so I played his game. I stood there and watched him eat his cake, like the good butler I am. When he finished he looked up at me and told me to sit, then he started his lecture, "Sebastian you are supposed to be a butler of the Phantomhive household, what kind of butler are you if you can't even wake up your master on time and-"

"There's something I must tell you" I interrupted him.

"Excuse me" Ciel said, his voice full of warning. A warning that I ignored and continued on with what I was saying, "It seems something catastrophic is going to happen soon, I can smell death everywhere. The shinigami can sense it too but they can't figure out what it is either. For the time being I think it would be best you didn't go into town."

Ciel remained in an arms crossed eyes glaring position and said "Thanks for bringing that to my attention, but I'll continue to do as I please. If I wish to go into town I'll go into town. I'm sure whatever this thing is I'll be fine, it is your job to protect me after all, are you telling me your incapable of doing that?" Of course he wouldn't understand, being the stubborn "strong" human he is. I would have to force him to understand.

I stood and slammed my hands on his desk and kept my face only an inch away from his, baring my red eyes, fangs and all. I hissed, "Listen, you may be my master but I have your best interest in mind and you will do as I say" I backed away and returned a softer look to my face. Ciel just sat in that chair that's too big for him with a shocked look on his face, literally speechless. And that was when he stood up and slapped me, bringing his hand hard across my face, refusing to let me have the last word, or in this case, action. There was a knock on the door and MeyRin walked in holding something in her hand, she handed it to me and said "Something has come in the mail." I looked at the envelope sealed with a red crest that I know well. I turned to my furious master and said "It appears you've received a letter from The Queen."

**-Author's note-**

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story. Do you guys think that I go on a bit about things that don't matter a lot in this story too much because I feel like there was a lot of that this chapter, or is it fine? Please review and next chapter will probably be uploaded next weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4- Duty Calls

Chapter 4- Duty Calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-The Queen's Letter-**

My Dearest Ciel,

There has been a strange occurrence in town, it seems as if over night countless people have become deathly ill. It so greatly pains my heart to see my people suffering. I suspect something sinister is at work, some kind of war against our great country. I do not understand how such a large number of people could get sick. I feel I can trust you to get to the bottom of this issue and find the culprit to ease the ache in my heart.

Best of luck,

Her Majesty

**-Ciel's POV (Him and Sebastian have just finished reading the letter)-**

What perfect timing, I was furious at Sebastian and saw no better way to get back at him than to do the exact opposite of what he wanted and go into town. Because it was an order of The Queen he would have no choice but to take me. I smirked "Well Sebastian, Prepare the carriage, we're going into town to investigate."

"Yes master" he responded, expressionless. I was expecting him to look more angry after the speech he had given me, I suppose he was just hiding it. In all honesty Sebastian had scared me when he spoke to me like that, though only slightly. He had actually seemed worried, at least worried enough to try scare me into submission with his more demonic features. But Sebastian's demonic form had only scared me when I first summoned him. Now it comforted me, in a way. Reminded me that he wasn't human, couldn't be harmed by humans and most importantly that he had a duty to me, a contract to protect, serve and not harm me until my mission is complete and he devours my soul. But then sometimes he acts human, like by getting worried, and that scares me because I don't know what to make of it.

Sebastian startled me out of my thoughts, "Bocchan the carriage is ready."

"Ah yes, well let us go then" I said. The carriage ride was silent, I hated it. I hate how I can never tell what Sebastian is thinking, it's like we're playing a chess game that I cannot win. I suppose I could force him to share his thoughts, but that would be cheating. When we arrived in town the change in the air was evident. Less people walked the streets and those who were on the streets looked at the carriage suspiciously. The coachman brought the carriage to a stop and we got out, I turned to Sebastian and said "You go and investigate, find out as much information as you can and I will do my own investigation" of course my definition of investigation is walking around town by myself, I enjoy the solitude and being outside of the manor, walks in town always made me feel free no matter the circumstances.

"Young master, I would prefer you stayed with me, we really don't know what we're walking into" he responded.

"Sebastian we will do separate investigations and that's an order, I will summon you if anything goes awry."

"Yes young master" he said with his usual bow and then we went our separate ways. I walked off towards the small shops, perhaps I could find a gift for Lizzy to make up for my absence. I walked into a dress shop and the door chimed. I was browsing when I heard "Can I help you with something?" from directly behind me, and it sounded fairly rude. I jumped and turned toward to speaker. It was a young man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He was tall with medium length blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm trying to find a gift for my fiancé" I said when I shook off my shock.

"You shouldn't be here child, haven't you heard?" I just stared at him blankly until he sighed and said "The disease boy, How do I know you don't have it? You could be infected. Leave my shop and go home."

I could never stand people being rude to me "First off don't call me child or boy, you can call me earl and second what can you tell me about this disease?"

He looked surprised "An earl? As young as yourself? ah well I supposed it's of no matter. The disease has affected so many, people are growing these large hideous bumps on them, becoming feverish, and dying in little more than a day. Most everyone is holed up inside their homes, hiding in fear. I'm too afraid to go outside which is the only reason the shop is still open, not like anyone came in before you did."

How strange, I had never heard of a disease anything like it, I would have to tell Sebastian immediately. I thanked the shop owner and left. As I was walking I realized I had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a residential area,there was a horrible stench in the air and it seemed as if the houses had been abandoned. Some had odd red X's on the door and I started to walk up to one then I heard _"Stay away" _in my head, it was Sebastian, he must have found something as well. Generally we don't communicate through our minds unless we're right next to each other but can't speak, so it must be important. "_Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." _I replied that I would and not more than a minute later Sebastian showed up.

"We need to leave now bocchan, it's not safe for you here. We can talk at the manor." He said, sounding hurried. The carriage hadn't waited for us so Sebastian carried me back to the manor, thankfully at a reasonable speed.

As soon as we reached the manor we went into my office and sat down. Sebastian was the first to speak, "Somehow this disease seems familiar to me, the symptoms, the speed at which it spreads but I can't put my finger on it, I'll have to do some more research tonight. Also those red X's on the doors signify that the people in that house are either suffering from the disease or have died from it, which is why I stopped you from going over. I apologize I was keeping a closer eye on you than usual and intruded your privacy." Sebastian is able to see through my contracted eye, eyepatch or not. Very early into our contract I had asked him to not do it because it was an invasion of my privacy, though now I was grateful he did it.

"It's ok" I told him "Figure out why this disease is familiar to you, research as soon as possible, I think we have a plague upon us."

"Thank you Young Master I will prepare your dinner and then begin my research. Though you should know the research I'm going to do is a bit… unconventional, it will require me to return to my full demon form and dig deep into my memories. I would like permission to use one of the guest rooms so I can avoid the other servants walking in on such a thing."

"Yes that's fine, do whatever you need to to get to the bottom of this." Whatever _this_ is, How did it start? How do we stop it? Can we?

**-Author's note-**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading. Ah I feel like this chapter was really long, though it might just be because of the new layout I did (Thanks to ****gurnius for the suggestion). Please review and next chapter should be up next weekend. **


	5. Chapter 5- Things To Be Remembered

Chapter 5- Things To Be Remembered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

After I had brought Ciel his dinner I retreated into one of the guest rooms and locked the door behind me. Reviewing my memories would be an interesting experience for me, I had never done it before now. As a contracted demon I don't need access to all my memories at once. All I needed was present memories, not memories of contracts I had been in in the past, which is why when Grell managed to wound me with his death scythe he could only see the life I've lived with Ciel in my cinematic record. When I entered the room I sat down in the center and transformed into my demon form. I closed my eyes and detached myself from the world around me, then fell into my mind.

I remember now, my last contract, a very vengeful woman with a disloyal husband. That one had only lasted a day. Then there was the mobster with far too many enemies for one human to handle, of course that was easy enough for me to take care of. The teenage girl who had been kidnapped and had finally reached the edge after being held hostage for two years. A young child with neglectful and abusive parents, that one had sent me back right away, terrified. Not that it made a difference, a summoning is a summoning and can't be taken back as I told Ciel when he summoned me. I really had been from A to Z as far as reasons for summons goes. Though it seems like Ciel managed to fall into his own alphabet.

I remembered the demon world too, not that I ever really forget it so much as I just don't think about it. It looks like the human world just darker with more odd and hideous creatures. There aren't any cats there which is a disappointment to me. They really are such beautiful creatures, unlike the pets of my world. And in the demon world we did things for fun that would be considered horrors in the human world, I remember when I was younger I caused some kind of war in the human world when I got bored one day. What did they call it? The Great Northern War?* Oh no, now I remember what was bothering me. A demon I used to know who was particularly fond of releasing all kinds of diseases on humans.

His name was Malum**, the worst of the worst as far a demons go. Most likely it was him who had caused this new plague. The only problem with Malum is that he's unstoppable, extremely powerful, and he does what he wants when he wants to. But that just makes two of us, though I can control myself far better than he can. I would have brought him down eons ago but we had both been forced to sign a contact to not fight. However, if I could get Ciel to order me to hunt him down and fight him, I could not disobey, he is my master after all. I opened my eyes and transformed back into my human form, ready to devise a plan with Ciel. I opened the door and almost stepped on the young master himself.

**-Ciel's POV (While Sebastian is in guest room)-**

After dinner I couldn't stop pacing in my office. All I could think about was Sebastian, What exactly is he doing? How long will it take? and most importantly, Could he really find some clue to this plague? if not we would hit a dead end. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and decided I would attempt to eavesdrop outside the door. If I was lucky he could be talking out loud, like sleep talking. But when I pressed my ear against the door all I heard was silence on the other side and the door was locked. I decided I would just sit in front of the door instead. I don't know how long had passed but I was growing tired so I laid down on the floor and somehow found myself drifting into a dreamless blackness.

**-Sebastian's POV-**

It looks like my Young Master fell asleep waiting for me. I checked the time on my pocket watch. A longer time had passed than I thought and it was already early morning; 7:00. I leaned down to pick Ciel up and as soon as I touched him I realized he was feverish. I rushed to get him to his room and into his bed then I lit the fireplace so he could warm up. I shook him to try wake him and I managed to get a grunt in response. I continued to shake him until he opened his eyes and blinked at me, "urghhhh" was all he said.

"Bocchan how do you feel? You have a fever" I asked him

"Horrible, my whole body hurts and I'm so tired, what's wrong with me?" he responded groggily

"Well you could just have a bad cold but I fear you may have contracted the disease" I told him.

"I probably caught it in town yesterday, what do we do? and most importantly what did you find out?" He said, but I could tell he was starting to get breathless and might have thrown up if he had kept talking.

I responded "I believe a demon named Malum is responsible for this catastrophe, but we're not doing anything until I find some way to cure you."

"But.." He started to protest

"Shh" I told him as I took my glove off my contracted hand. I placed my hand on his forehead, "Sleep" I told him and he immediately did.

What am I going to do? Ciel is sick and I need to find some way to cure him or he could die and there's a demon killing off humans and won't stop unless somebody stops him. I will have to come up with some sort of plan on my own. I may have to use my last resort.

**-Author's note-**

***I had originally put WWI but someone pointed out to me that WWI occurred way after the time setting of Kuro. I had put WWI since we're learning about it in my history class right now and it was on my mind and I didn't think about the time periods not matching up, sorry for any confusion that caused and thanks for pointing that out to me.**

**** Malum is latin for evil, at least according to google translate**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. Also I have a random question, do any of you read the manga? (whoo new chap next week) because I was wondering what people think about the relationship between Sebastian and Ciel in the manga because I was watching a Kuro amv and one of the top comments said that "It's obvious to anyone who reads the manga that Sebastian despises Ciel." but I personally feel like it's the exact opposite. They do seem more competitive though. How about you guys? Anywho please review and new chapter should be up next weekend.**

**Side note (in response to review): I do realize that The bubonic plague occurred in the 1300s but for the sake of the storyline I'm pretending it happened in the 1800s**


	6. Chapter 6- Down one

Chapter 6- Down one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I had observed Ciel throughout the night and his condition had gone from bad to worse in very little time. He had started to develop what the human doctors were calling buboes and he was constantly whimpering in his sleep as his pain got worse. I had given him painkillers but it could only help so much. I also made sure he stayed asleep, I couldn't risk him waking up and wanting to continue life as normal and hunt down the culprit. I was at a loss for what to do. There was no doubt now that I would have to return to the demon world, it was just a matter of what to do with Ciel.

I couldn't leave him with the other servants because I had them leave the manor this morning and go to a more secluded location so that they could avoid infection. I was very apprehensive to take him with me to the demon world. There are far too many thieves there for my tastes, but it seemed to be the only option. Hopefully there would be medication there that could cure him of this particular disease. Demons don't get sick however the humans in hell do contract horrible diseases sometimes as punishment. The medication would cure them at the brink of death only for them to be infected again. It had always been too boring a form of torture for me to inflict. It was also possible I could find out information about Malum from the others.

I wrapped Ciel in blankets and carried him down to my servant's quarters. I set him down on my bed for a few minutes while I inscribed the symbol to open the gate to the demon world on the floor with my nails. Once I had finished I picked him up again and took him to the center of the inscription with me. Holding him, I closed my eyes and fell into the fire and darkness. Of course because I was trying to avoid attention I landed right in the middle of a busy street. Demons and humans falling out of the sky here wasn't an odd occurrence, however a demon holding a live human falling out of the sky was and we attracted quite the crowd of underlings. As soon as I shifted to my demon form and growled they scurried away like cockroaches in the light.

I took a few seconds to gather my surroundings. Quite a few demons were still gawking as they walked, some sniffed the air at the delicious aroma of Ciel's soul though as soon as they smelled the contract their face's turned to looks of disgust and they kept walking. I soon gathered that I was on mortum street, not too far from my destination. I held Ciel close and wrapped my wings around him as I walked down the street to keep him hidden from prying eyes and noses. A couple blocks down I arrived at my destination, Taberna- a shop for various demon necessities. I had a friend who worked there, his name was Sanatore and he was some form of what could compare to a human doctor as a side job to his business.

I entered through the back door that led right into his private office, where I found him sitting at his desk dissecting I don't know what. Without turning around or stopping his work he said

"Ah my old friend, I haven't seen you in what feels like a hundred years. I sense you've brought company, your new "master"? Does your family know you're here?"

"Yes it has been a long time indeed and yes this is my most recent master, as you can see he is gravely ill and in need of help quickly. I was hoping there was some way you could cure him of this plague. And no my family does not know I'm here. I would rather them and the other families be unaware of my presence." I responded

Politics in the demon world are quite simple. The devil is just a figurehead, something that joins all the inhabitants of this world together. The actual governing was done by four separate families, each was headed by a commander, my father being one of them. Generally the rule here is I mind my business, you mind your's and everything is ok, but sometimes someone will step out of line and that's when The Commanders step in.

Sanatore stopped dissecting and said "This is the work of Malum, yes? The streets have been abuzz with the news of him causing great death in the human world. The rumor is that The Commanders are out looking for him because they fear that all of the death he has caused will lead to a shortage of souls if he doesn't stop. But we all know Malum cannot be found if he does not wish to be found. I suppose you don't want your family knowing your here for that reason, correct? As soon as your father knows you're here he will want you to join him in the hunt for Malum despite the treaty between the two of you and he will want you to abandon your master. But you wish to simply save your master and leave then continue the hunt own your own, also in violation of the treaty. I must warn you, I can save your master and return him to normal health however the treaty between you and Malum was signed with good purpose, the breaking of such a treaty could be catastrophic and I urge you to consider the consequences."

"Thank you for your concern Sanatore but i'll do what needs to be done. If you could heal my master now I would be eternally grateful." I said

Sanatore began to look through shelves until he found a jar with a strange purple colored liquid in it and a syringe. I laid Ciel down on a table and Sanatore injected the medicine. Immediately Ciel started to look better and became less gray and I expected the buboes would be gone within a few hours. I thanked Sanatore for his time and told him I would come back to visit when I could. I exited through the back door and headed towards the gate to the human world next to the shop. Again I stood in the center but this time I was pushed into light.

As soon as we arrived back in my servant's quarters I looked down at Ciel and he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily.

**-Author's note- **

**Hello everyone thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following as always. In response to reviews:**

** you for the compliments everyone as well as the constructive criticism :-)**

**2. Yes there is OOC in this story, I addressed that in the summery. As a beginning writer I feel it would be really difficult to write a story with the characters in character just because on it's own it is a difficult thing to do since the characters are being taken out of context but it's also just not my style.**

**3. Yes I love the SebastianxCiel pairing, I'd call it more of an obsession in my case. However I don't think SebastianxCiel will work out with this story because I think it would distract from the story. Obviously Sebastian and Ciel do have feelings for each other in this story but I'm not exactly going for romantic feelings. I was leaning towards a concerned/protective relationship between them but it probably comes of as romantic because I've read so many SebastianxCiel fanfics I just can't help it. I will definitely be writing SebastianxCiel fics in the future (maybe even smut). **

**In other news how about the new manga chapter that came out on thursday (don't worry no spoilers). I personally loved it, Sebastian and Ciel are sneaky geniuses :-) and Sebastian's facial expression when he picked Ciel up after the match and everything was bright/glowing just made me turn to mush inside it was so precious. His facial expressions are a lot better in the manga than they are in the anime to me because they're just so much more detailed. **

**Anywho please review and sadly I may not be able to update next weekend because I write these chapters really late Friday night/extremely early Saturday morning (it's almost 3am right now) and next weekend I will be testing early in the morning Saturday so I can't stay up late and night time is the only chance I get to use the laptop. I might be able to upload for Sunday but I'm not sure. Unfortunately again the same thing goes for week after next, I will also be testing early on Saturday morning then (school sucks) but the same thing still applies for the possible Sunday upload. **


	7. Chapter 7- Back or not

Chapter 7- Back… or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I looked down at Ciel and smiled, "Oh you haven't missed out on much young master" I told him sarcastically. He took a few seconds to take in his surroundings after I had set him down.

He turned to me and said "What exactly happened in here? What is that pattern on the floor and why am I even in your room?", I responded to his questions by summarizing everything that had happened while he was sick. When I finished explaining everything he just stared at me in shock.

"You took me to hell? What were you thinking you bastard, I could have been killed! and what if that medicine was poisoned? I could still be dying right now!" he yelled

I just laughed at him and shook my head "Bocchan I assure you that you were safe the whole time and that I completely trust the source of that medicine" I said in an attempt to sooth him. "Now I'm sure you're hungry and that you will be needing rest, even though you were passed out you've had a rough past two days and need to recover. Go ahead and head up to your room and I'll bring you your brunch in a few minutes." Ciel really did seem extremely tired so he walked away without protest and after he left I headed to the kitchen to get started on cooking.

**-Ciel's POV-**

My whole body was aching and it was killing me to walk up the stairs plus it felt like forever since I had had my last meal. I knew Sebastian was right, I would need rest and food, no matter how much I didn't want to waste time. Eventually I made it to my room and it was a massive relief to walk in and even just see my bed. However a few steps in I was grabbed from behind and a large hand covered my mouth, I tried to scream but nothing would come out, I tried kicking and flailing but the person wouldn't budge, then they covered my eye with a blindfold. My unseen attacker dragged me over to the window and jumped out of it, taking me with him.

Surprisingly, we landed smoothly on the ground, like we were on top of a feather. I was still flailing around, trying to hit my attacker, when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything faded to black. When I woke up I was in a completely dark room, I assumed it was a basement since there were no windows and because of how dark it was. I dared not move just incase someone was hidden in a corner just waiting for me to wake up but then I discovered movement would be impossible anyway because there were chains linking together my hands and feet. I suddenly remembered about how I hadn't been able to call out for Sebastian but my mouth now had a cloth inside it that was tied around my head so actually talking was out of the question.

I tried to call him with my contracted eye but I felt something I had never felt before, a painful burning sensation that almost made me want to scream. From a little bit of distance away I heard footsteps so I laid motionless on the ground, trying not to breath, then the door cracked open and light poured in. I heard a voice say "Don't even bother pretending to be asleep, I know your awake, and don't bother trying to call your demon either, it won't work here."

As soon a I heard him say demon I shot up. My kidnapper had left the door slightly cracked so light was still pouring in, the man I looked up at was about Sebastain's height and age except his hair was brown and slightly curly, his eyes were as red as Sebastian's and he was wearing an all black suit.

"Ah good you're awake, I suppose you're wondering why I kidnapped you? It's quite simple really, my name is Malum, I suppose you've figured out who I am by now. I kidnapped you to serve as a warning, as long as Sebastian stays out of my business I stay out of his and you won't get hurt. Now, I'll make it possible for you to summon him, he can come and collect you, then you two can go about your lives as you normally would… ok?" said the brown-haired man.

I spat at him "Absolutely not, you've killed thousands of people for no reason plus you kidnaped me and you're not going to just get away with it. Sebastian will find me whether he's been summoned or not and when he gets here you better be ready for a fight."

Malum laughed maniacally and said "Oh child there's so much you don't understand, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way."

**-Author's note-**

**Hello everyone it's been a long two weeks but my updating schedule has returned to normal. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring. I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter but it was actually pretty difficult for me to write since I haven't written in two weeks but next chapter should be longer. Please review and next chapter will be up next weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8- Retrieval

Chapter 8- Retrieval

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

When I had finished preparing Ciel's meal I walked upstairs to his room and opened the door only to be greeted by Ciel's absence and the light smell of chloroform. Of course he's gotten kidnapped again, it seems like he can't even make it through one week without being whisked away out the window. I tried to find his location by using our contract but I found that the connection was very faint, not a good sign. I directed my thoughts to him, _Ciel are you there? Where are you?_ Nothing. Just silence. I began to worry, it had to be Malum, he must have figured out some way to weaken our connection. My only option was to try follow the faint connection of our contract, but before leaving the manor I grabbed almost every piece of silverware we had. I found myself going in circles several times before I finally arrived at an abandoned warehouse where I could smell Ciel's scent inside, and blood. I composed myself and smashed open the entrance, leaving only dust and bits of wood where a door used to be.

I heard clapping coming from another part of the room, "Very impressive Sebastian. It's about time you showed up, your poor master is suffering."

"Malum, what did you do to him!?" I yelled in anger

"Oh, nothing permanent" He said as he pulled off black bloodstained gloves and threw them off to the side

That was all it took to make me lunge at him ready to kill, only to be pushed back by an unseen force, a warning not to fight.

"Uh uh uh Sebastian, you know the rules, be a good boy and don't pick fights." he said with a malicious smile on his face

**-Flashback (3rd person POV)-**

It was a very important day. Four families of demons sat in a darkly lit room around a large round table wearing their best cloths. In the middle of the table there was a large piece of paper covered in fresh ink.

One man alone stood and said "We all understand the terms of the agreement yes? It's time to sign."

You see, there had been problems in the demon realm, complete chaos caused by the competition of the four most powerful families in the realm over who should govern the demon world. There was no order in the realm whatsoever, even hell needed rules. There was no rule, only war and with war comes destruction. The common demons of the realm picked sides in the war and had slowly been killing each other off, dwindling their numbers. Eventually the four families had decided enough was enough which led to them all being seated at that large round table. The terms of the agreement were that the four families would rule jointly and there would be no violence among them, should violence resume so would the war and the demon realm would be launched into disorder again except a second war could possibly bring about the end of the demon realm and all demons. Among the elderly of the meeting ending the violence would be no problem as they had grown tired of fighting. However there were two young demons also present, the youngest of their respective families. Their names were Sebastian and Malum. Sebastian was refined, orderly, responsible and protective of those he was close to. Malum on the other hand was brutish, cruel even among demons, he was a spoiled brat with no sympathy for those around him. The two were destined to clash, which they did every time they meet with a shove or a wrong look. The elders realized they would cause trouble together so they kept them as far away from each at all times. But even distance and some signatures on a piece of paper cannot stop destiny.

**-3rd person POV- **

"I'm not the only one breaking rules, you've killed thousands of humans and let their souls go to waste." said Sebastian

"A small sacrifice for a greater purpose, if I'm powerful enough to kill thousands of humans I'm certainly capable of ruling the demon world on my own, which leaves no room for you or the others for that matter but I can deal with them later." after saying that Malum launched at Sebastian.

As they launched at each other they felt the unseen wall between them shatter. Sebastian flung various pieces of silverware at Malum, who managed to dodge. The two ended up meeting in a clash of dark claws and sharp teeth, growling they both changed to their full demon form. Malum was large but Sebastian had speed and stealth on his side, he dashed behind Malum and managed to get a scratch on him.

"Slow and brutish, just like your personality" Sebastian commented

Malum growled and lurched toward him again, managing to push himself straight into Sebastian's long claws. Sebastian took advantage of the moment to pull out an ancient looking knife, he pushed the knife into Malum and instantly ended his life. As soon as sebastian shifted back into his human form he put the knife back in his coat and ran to where he could smell Ciel.

**-Sebastian's POV-**

As soon as I walked into the other room I felt sick. Ciel was against a wall and had many cuts on him.

"Ciel are you ok?" I said running towards him

"Well, you took long enough but I'll be fine" he responded and I was happy that he was ok.

"Look Ciel we need to go, theres no doubt everyone in the demon world felt Malum's death and they'll know it was me, there will be chaos and they'll come after me. I know somewhere we can go and be safe, unbound by the human and demon worlds. We can go back to the manor quickly, get the others and pack some belongings then take our leave."

I was expecting him to deny my offer but he just said "Well let's go then"

We walked towards the manor, both of us forgetting about the contract that allowed me to consume his soul and his past that had led him to where he was now and where he would be.

**-Author's note-**

**Hello everyone, sorry about there not being a chapter last weekend but I just wasn't in a writing mood. And yes this is the last chapter of this story, sorry about it coming about so suddenly but when I started this story I honestly didn't know when I was going to stop I just went with the flow and it felt like it was time for this story to end. Worry not though I have more stories to come, I will probably do a CielxSebastian next. Thank you for reading and please review ~~Night **


End file.
